


A Grizzly Encounter

by ficsnobodyaskedfor



Category: Bunk'd
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsnobodyaskedfor/pseuds/ficsnobodyaskedfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander and Jorge have always been the best of buds. But once they find themselves alone on the lake, tensions rise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Grizzly Encounter

"Slop again!?" Jorge exclaims, looking at his tray in disappointment. It was the third day in a row that Gladys had ordered the chefs to prepare "whatever is about to expire, because dammit we need to save money". After looking around for a seat, he settles down next to his favorite counselor, Xander.

"Hey Xander!" Jorge shouts. Xander replies back, "Hey little buddy." Jorge's curls were looking mighty delectable today, he must have had a good night's rest in his curlers. Moving his gaze over the rest of Jorge's body, Xander notices one of his trademark amazing T-shirts and cracks a sly grin. "Ha! I love the teenage power transformers." Xander elbows Jorge in jest. 

"Yeah...I like your...counselor shirt?" Jorge responds, slightly confused.

"Y'know, I'm getting a secret pizza delivery to our cabin today," Xander says, leaning Jorge's way, "but you probably don't want any pizza right?"

"You know I love pizza, when's this secret pizza delivery?" Jorge responds, looking back down at his slop before tossing it to the side.

"Well, it's at 3am."

"Oh." Jorge looks down at his slop, now on the floor.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to wake you up as soon as the pizza arrives." Xander reassures Jorge, giving him a flirty wink in the process.

"Yeah...I'll see you around." Jorge, feeling creeped out again, gets up and heads out to resume the day's activities.

"Today we'll be canoeing again. Yes you heard me right, canoeing, not canoodling. I can't even remember the last time I was canoodled by anything other than my numerous body pillows every night." Gladys yells through her megaphone.

"Hey Xander." Emma smiles his way.

"Oh, hey." Xander responds, uninterested in her advances after their recent breakup. He couldn't shake the feeling that they just weren't meant to be anything more than friends. But now he needed someone new to keep him warm during those cold nights in the cabin.

"HE'S MINE!" Hazel screams, running and jumping towards Xander's arms. "Owwwww," she screams after landing on the ground "you were supposed to catch me, love." she continues in a teasing tone.

"Yeah...so let's pick canoe partners, I pick Jorge." Xander says, looking over at his best little buddy. They search around for the canoe with the least amount of duct tape and start paddling out onto the lake.

"I'm looking forward to this pizza, but can we also get cookies?"

"We can get whatever you want." Xander says, that same sly grin creeping onto his face. At this point Jorge has given up trying to understand Xander's odd facial expressions.

Michael Keaton comes flying by in his speedboat, causing the boys' canoe to shake in its wake. Xander grabs Jorge's thigh to stabilize himself.

"Are you ok, little buddy?" Xander asks, getting a firmer grasp on Jorge's scrumptious loins.

"Yeah I'm fine...and you can let go of my leg now." He responds, still wary of Xander's apparent advances.

"So I heard the news, you and Emma aren't together anymore, huh?" Jorge asks.

"Yeah, I've been in kind of a slump since then, looking for a rebound, I guess." Xander responds, looking Jorge's way.

"I think it's time to head back, it's almost dark." Jorge mentions.

"Why head back so early, the night has just begun," Xander responds, "relax a little. Besides, it's only 9 o' clock and our pizza won't be here for another 6 hours."

Not wanting to question a counselor, Jorge agrees to stay out longer.

Xander gives Jorge another smirk and then artfully takes off his own shirt.

"W...what are you doing, Xander?" Jorge inquires.

"Just getting a little more comfortable, buddy." He responds. "Here, let me help you with yours," Xander says, reaching over to pull off Jorge's shirt.

"Have you ever kissed a girl, Jorge?" Xander asks him.

"No, I don't even like anyone around here anyways." Jorge responds.

"Not even me?" Xander replies playfully.

"Of course I like you, Xander, but not like that." Says Jorge.

Xander's right hand moves up Jorge's chest as he pulls Jorge in for a kiss with his left hand. Jorge is hesitant, but doesn't want to disappoint Xander, so he gives in to the kiss. Jorge's lips are soft on Xander's. Longing for more Xander moves his mouth lower to suck on Jorge's neck.

Jorge lets out a small gasp as Xander's lips touch his neck. He's never felt such a rush from anything in his life. As Xander sucks harder at Jorge's neck he lets out a moan and feels a tightness in his shorts.

Xander notices Jorge's arousal and reaches down to grab it gently. 

"No one has ever touched me like that before," Jorge says, "but it feels so good."

"I know it does." Replies Xander, as a smug look develops on his face.

Xander unbuttons Jorge's pants and reaches his hand underneath his boxers to touch Jorge's bare erection. Reaching his other hand up to grab the back of Jorge's neck he continues to nip at it.

"Was that a piece of lettuce?" Xander asks Jorge.

"What? You've never had a hankering for pocket tacos before? So what if I had four of them earlier, the slop was terrible today." Jorge says, wondering what his meal choices have to do with this moment.

Xander reaches into Jorge's pocket and sure enough finds his fingers instantly covered in various taco toppings. Jorge grabs Xander's hand and starts sucking the taco toppings off his fingers.

Immediately turned on by this moment, Xander rips Jorge's shorts off and takes Jorge's raging erection into his mouth. Jorge can't contain his screams as Xander licks up and down his shaft.

"Xander, nobody has ever made me feel this good," Jorge says, "please don't stop."

Xander continues, moving his tongue down to Jorge's balls, and sucking at them gently. Slowly pulling them into his mouth, one at a time, Xander sucks until Jorge whimpers softly. He moves his mouth back to Jorge's erection, sucking at the tip until Jorge finishes. Xander swallows Jorge's cum, pulls his shirt back on and starts paddling back to shore.

"Put your clothes back on, we don't want anyone seeing us like this." Xander says to Jorge as he continues to paddle.

"Right..." Jorge responds, still dazed from his orgasm.

Jorge can't help but wonder what this all means. Does Xander like him or was he just taking advantage of him. Jorge knows that whatever this is, he doesn't know if it's right or wrong. The lines seem blurred now after this experience. How could something that felt so good also make him feel so dirty? He feels as if his innocence was taken away from him and he had no say in the matter. Not wanting to think about it any more, Jorge reaches down and starts putting his clothes back on.

Emma greets them at the shore and asks what took them so long. 

"Stuff." replies Xander, smiling back at Jorge.

"Yeah, stuff." Jorge repeats.

"Well, you better get back to the cabin before Gladys wakes up from all this racket." Emma says.

"Great idea," Xander says, "c'mon Jorge, let's get back."


End file.
